


Rightfully Mine

by KNBSnkLover



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AkaKuro Week 2017, Akakuro with minor Nijiaka, Akakuroaka, Akashi and fem Akashi are fraternal twins, Bisexuality, F/M, Fem Akashi tries to make this a yuri, Female Akashi Seijuurou, Genderbending, fem Kuroko, fem! akashi, genderbent kuroko, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 17:58:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10622139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KNBSnkLover/pseuds/KNBSnkLover
Summary: "I'm going to fuck your girlfriend, brother."Akashi Seijuro's sister is after the one thing she can't have: her brother's elusive girlfriend, Kuroko Tetsuna.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Akashi and Saika r fraternal twins
> 
> Saika sorta represents Bokushi

"Good evening, Tetsuna-Chan. Oh my, you look incredible as always. Do come in."

Tetsuna strides in rather slowly, mumbling a very quiet thanks to the young woman smirking at her.

"What do you inquire of my dress?" she asks, hoping that Tetsuna will give her a once-over before replying. 

"You look very magnificent, Akashi-San." There was no denial that Akashi Saika, the heiress to the powerful Akashi family and fraternal twin of Akashi Seijuro, was anything other than beautiful. Tonight, her long red hair was swept up in an elegant half-do which left soft red curls cascading down her back and strands that framed her lovely face the right way. She was wearing minimal makeup as her skin was always pearly, eyelashes full and feathery, and gaze as intense as anyone else in the Akashi family. 

"The party is just getting started, Tetsuna," Saika says, gesturing vaguely towards the brightly-lit back hall. Her dress was probably very expensive, from a designer that Tetsuna had never heard of, and the slinky little black thing was very snug on Saika's figure. 

"Thank you, Akashi-San." But before Tetsuna could step towards the back hall, Saika gives her hand a gentle yet firm squeeze. "Why so many formalities, my dear? Consider yourself to be a part of this family. After all, Mother and Father already adore you. And I believe quite frankly you have my dear brother wrapped around your lovely little finger." 

Tetsuna knows that Seijuro has warned her not to be alone wth Saika for too long, but there is still so sign of him and Saika continues to hold her hand tightly.

"Come, Tetsuna. I know you have been here many times before, so there is no need to show you around. However, I believe I am more than suitable as a substitute partner until my brother gets here. Shall we take a look around?" 

The warnings go off in Tetsuna's head, yet it remains important to her to be polite. Despite everything, she is (sort of) fond of the idea of being friends with Saika. 

"Of course, Akashi-San. Thank you for your company." Saika beams at her. "Of course, my dear. Hold onto my arm."

Of course, she and Seijuro both know that Saika tends to get… other ideas. Like many rooms in the Akashi mansion, the ballroom is elegantly furnished. Glittering chandeliers hang from ceilings made of elegant and ancient paintings. The walls are polished until one could positively see their own reflection, and musicians gather merry tunes among every corner. Tetsuna automatically begins inching towards the buffet in the back. 

"My dear, your dress is stunning. Almost as stunning as you are," Saika whispers into her ear, commanding a tight grip on Tetsuna's arm. Saika knows that Tetsuna isn't one much for socializing with strangers, but she enjoys the little flush blooming on Tetsuna's cheeks perhaps a bit too much.

Tetsuna reaches a hand down to pat the length of her modest pink dress, cute as a button and well thrifted, the day to Saika's ensemble of the night. “Thank you, Akashi-San.” 

"Come now, you don't have to thank me," Saika draws a dramatic sigh, her voice stricken with sugar. "After all, we are family, aren't we?" The expression on her face is anything but kind, and Tetsuna knows the expression all too well. The bitterness, the jealousy, the desire in her tone is everything familiar. 

"I could satisfy you a thousand times over." Saika whispers, and Tetsuna suddenly finds herself dwelling too much on how alone they are, how far away the rest of the party is. When did they ever move into another room anyways? 

"I could make you forget about the existence of men. My brother will understand. There is something impenetrable about two women being together-excuse the pun, but you must admit it was rather audacious-anyways, as I was saying, a woman being with a woman is a very empowering thing. Think about it, Tetsuna."

"Akashi-San, I'm very sorry," Tetsuna says after wrenching herself out of Saika's arms, "I appreciate your affections for me, but my affections are with your brother. Please one day come to understand how much our relationship means to the both of us."

Saika opens her mouth, but before she can form words drenched in golden honey and syrup, the door to the room is opened harshly by a young man dressed in an impeccable suit of white. "There you are, Tetsuna, my dear sister. Father was wondering where you've been. The party has been missing you. Tetsuna, let me escort you back to the party. You look ravishing, of course, and our friends await our company." 

“Dear brother, are you not going to escort me back as well? Your attention has been on Tetsuna the moment you stepped into the room, although I could never blame you for being stricken by her beauty.”

“A good evening to you I bid a second time, Saika,” Seijuro says coolly, “I assumed that you would know every inch of this house considering how you have been living here as long as I have. If I was mistaken, I do apologize that you haven’t learnt your place let. Let us hope you do so soon.”

And with that he whisks away Tetsuna on his arm, taking the lovely, milky-skinned, soulful Tetsuna all for himself. 

Saika seethes as she is left alone in the empty receiving room.

* * *

 

3 years ago

_ "I'm going to fuck your girlfriend, brother."  _

_ It had been just another beautiful spring afternoon when Seijuro awaited for his new girlfriend underneath the floating cherry blossoms. Tetsuna Kuroko was blue as the clear sky above him, refreshing as the summer lake.  _

_ Seijuro had been impressed by her aura immediately upon their first meeting. Although it was not an easy affair to get close to her, he had his ways and worked his charm until the day she would let him in, fully and completely. They were young, but he already knew he wouldn’t mind spending the rest of his life with her. _

_ He and his sister did not often eat lunch together. Despite being fraternal twins, they had not been close while growing up, and it was beginning to show as they were reaching the peak of their adolescence. He was raised under their mother’s wing, Saika their father’s. Both excelled in their classes and their own sports, both were popular, and both did excellent in the social atmosphere.  _

_ Saika was often more outgoing than Seijuro. Unlike her, he didn’t like going outside of his comfort zone to get to know people. He knew that he and Saika were often the topics of affection for many of their classmates, but he’d had very little interest in romantic inclination. _

_ Until he’d met her. _

_ Her rebellious nature swept him off his feet when she had marched up to him one day at practice, seemingly appearing out of nowhere, and telling him that she’d wanted to join the (boys only) basketball team. Their school saw no need to instill a female division as there was often little interest among the girls to play basketball (instead of other sports), and as far as he knew they’d never had a female on the team before.  _

_ But Tetsuna was there, and Tetsuna suddenly appeared into his life, demanding and blue and beautiful and he knew that he wanted her to stick around. There was no woman like Tetsuna, and there will be no woman like Tetsuna. _

_ He and Saika had always had a world of respect for each other, and after hearing that phrase it took him a few moments to recover from his surprise.  _

_ “I beg your pardon?” _

_ “Your new girlfriend, the invisible one with the blue hair. I’m going to fuck her.” _

_ He rarely heard language so vulgar coming from his sister’s mouth. “I don’t think I’m understanding you quite right, sister dearest. Pray tell you meant something other than the cacophonous vulgarity you just now let out of your mouth?” _

_ She leaned closer to him. “I’m. Going. To. Insert. My. Goods. Into. Her. Vagina, dear brother. And I’m going to make her my girlfriend. I overheard her telling you she was bisexual when you two were snogging in the locker room.” _

_ “I do not know what you have done with my sister, but hear me out very carefully: what Tetsuna and I have is special. I will not allow anyone to taint her or to influence her, even if it’s my own sister. If you dare to speak of this again, I have no qualms about taking you down.” _

_ “Father has always been fond of me,” Saika chuckled, “He will be on my side, and it will be easy for him to convince Mother as well.” _

_ “Father will not tolerate you speaking with such vulgarity.” _

_ “But Father didn’t hear me now, did he?” Saika shot him a smirk that the two of them would often shoot at their underprivileged henchmen together. “I’ll let you humor me for now. Just know that at the end of the day, there will be nothing stopping me from claiming what is rightfully mine.” _

* * *

 

_ “Akashi-kun,” Tetsuna greeted him as she meets up with him outside of the locker rooms, “There’s something I would like to talk to you about.” _

_ “What do you mean by that?” Seijuro asked immediately. A clutch of fear enveloped his heart...it just couldn’t be... don’t think the worst…  _

_ “Akashi-San has been acting a bit… strangely, as of late.” _

_ Seijuro felt a breath of relief flood through him at the same time that he felt the jolt of anger.  _

_ “Explain.”  _

__ _ “Well, umm, she’s become more… touchy-feely as of late,” Tetsuna blushed, and Seijuro felt his blood surge, too, albeit to a very different place.  _

__ _ “Touchy-feely? It’s alright, Tetsuna, you needn’t be shy. Tell me everything on your mind.” _

_ “The other day when we were in the showers, umm she-she offered to soap up my breasts, Akashi-kun.” Tetsuna couldn’t help it; she was getting redder by the minute. _

_ Seijuro could feel himself grinding his teeth. “You didn’t let her, did you?” _

_ “No,” Tetsuna said, “I am faithful to you. Although it was difficult trying to dodge her in the empty locker room shower.” _

_ “From now on, you will shower when you return home,” Seijuro said, “My personal chauffeur will also see to it that you are taken home on those dreaded days where I cannot escort you.” _

_ “But sometimes I get gari gari kun with the others…” _

_ “Then on days where I am with you, we can get gari gari kun,” Seijuro said matter-of-factly, “Together.” _

_ As soon after Tetsuna beamed at him and turned the other way, Seijuro immediately pulled out his phone to google ‘what is gari gari kun’.  _

* * *

 

_ To nobody’s surprise, Tetsuna and Seijuro stayed together throughout high school. Not even Saika was able to break them up during the rise and fall of the Generation of Miracles or their tentative recovery to friendship. Tetsuna followed Seijuro and Saika to Rakuzan High, when she chopped her long blue locks into a bob, traded her old baggy pants for more feminine clothing, and spent even more time than usual in the library. _

_ It annoyed Saika greatly when Seijuro would bring Tetsuna home and Tetsuna wouldn’t even give her the time of day. It annoyed her even more when Seijuro made a “Do Not Disturb” sign and would hang it on his bedroom door each time Tetsuna was riding his face or being pounded into the mattress. _

_ I could make you scream louder, Saika would whisper to Tetsuna shamelessly at the dinner table, I could make you squirt harder if you gave me the chance. But no matter what Saika tried, Tetsuna always refused to give her a pair of her panties. Saika was eventually forced to tone down her advances after Akashi Masaomi stepped in and told her to let Seijuro be happy with his girl in their happy, straight relationship. (Saika rolled her eyes, but she wasn’t giving up.) _

_ Saika and Seijuro continued as the king and queen of their school. Saika would put the other girls in their place if she caught them whispering about that “Plain Jane hogging Akashi Seijuro all to herself.” A single death glare from Seijuro sent rogue guys scurrying away from Tetsuna, with their attitudes between their legs.  _

_ Tetsuna decided to take a break from basketball during their freshman year. She became the new manager instead, scouting out players with potential and watching as Seijuro lead the team to victory. Sometimes Saika would come to the games as well, mostly to flirt with Tetsuna in addition to being a supportive sister. She’d even convinced Shiori and Masaomi to cheer on Rakuzan during the Winter Cup, and had posed for the local papers proudly next to her victorious brother and his grinning girlfriend.  _

_ She’d toned down her advances, and Tetsuna could almost believe that she and Saika were back to being normal friends again. _

* * *

 

_ “Isn’t Tet-chan super cute?” gushed Mibuchi one day at practice, when both Seijuro and Tetsuna were out of earshot. _

_ “You speak the obvious, Reo,” Saika responded, twirling one lock of red hair around her slender finger, “It’s something that I myself have picked up upon long ago.” _

_ “Sei-chan is so lucky!” Mibuchi continued. “Tet-chan isn’t very easy to notice at first, but once people do, they will see how special she is. It’s no wonder she won Sei-chan’s heart! How I wish that the one I have my eyes on would notice me.” _

_ “I acquiesce,” sighed Saika, “But it is of no use. Her sights are set on my brother alone.” _

_ “Ah, love is such a tricky business,” Mibuchi said dramatically, “I completely understand your pain, Sai-chan. The captain from one of our opposing teams doesn’t even acknowledge me. We come from different worlds, but something about him just sings to my soul. Captain Hyuuga just has something going on for himself, with that thick head of black hair and tall built and that no-nonsense attitude…” _

_ “How interesting,” Saika responded, trying not to laugh, “Well, you’ve picked the right person to divulge to. Tetsuna is a girl like no other, and I’ve never been this whipped for any other girl. And out of all people, she is with none other than my brother.” _

_ Mibuchi put a hand to his heart. “My poor, dear Sai-chan…” _

_ “All will be well,” Saika said, “Once I have Tetsuna for myself.” _

_ “But your brother, Sai-chan!” _

_ “Will be happy for us,” Saika concluded with a smile. “I admit it’s a bit concerning how Tetsuna hasn’t succumbed to my charisma yet at this point, but I will not lose. I am not a quitter, and I refuse to give up.” _

_ “That’s the spirit, Sai-chan!” Mibuchi responded cheerfully. “I have the upmost respect for Sei-chan, but I admire you for your perseverance! You truly embody the definition of a powerful woman.” _

_ “Why thank you,” Saika smirked at him, “And I wish you the best of luck in getting the Seirin captain’s attention.” _

_ “A million thanks in return, Sai-chan! Sai-chan is super easygoing and friendlier to talk to, but please don’t tell your brother I said that. Yikes!” _

_ “I won’t.” _

_ The both of them sat scheming in the lonely gym, reveling in the depth of their gayness together. _

* * *

 

Street Ball

_ “Saikacchi is soooo pretty!” Kise gushed with a dramatic sigh. “She’d have like a million followers if she had an Instagram!” _

_ “That’s one million more than you,” Aomine called from his sprawled position on a bench. _

_ “Mean, Aominecchi! I have almost half!!”  _

_ “Nobody cares, Ki-chin,” Murasakibara said during a mouthful of chips. _

_ “Ehhhhhhhhhhh?!” _

_ “Don’t talk with your mouth full, Murasakibara.” _

_ “Tch, Mido-chin is so bothersome sometimes.” _

_ “Oi!” _

_ “I respect Saikicchi very much, but I’d totally go after her if she were into guys!” _

_ “I thought you’d go after Tetsu,” Aomine yawned. _

_ “Kurokocchi is so lovely as well, but she’s already taken by Akashicchi. And me being the man I am, I totally respect another man’s woman, ~ssu!” _

_ “Both of them have smallish racks,” Aomine helpfully commented, to which earned him a smack from Midorima, Murasakibara, and Kise. “OI! The hell-?!” _

_ “No respect, nanodayo!” _

_ “Mine-chin is a pervert, nom-nom.” _

_ “Don’t talk about Kurokocchi and Saikicchi in that demeaning way!!” _

_ “I’m just telling the truth,” Aomine grumbled, rubbing his head. “Saika could potentially beat Mai-chin if she had Mai-chin’s rack.” _

_ “I’ll thank you to keep comments like those to yourself, Daiki,” Seijuro said from behind him. _

_ There was a collective gasp and one very frightened “Shit!” _

_ “Akashi, you know I didn’t mean it like that,” Aomine tried to plead for his life. _

_ “Of course he meant it like that! Aominecchi is the most perverted one out of all of us!” _

_ “It’s not the first time Aomine’s spewed such vulgarity.” _

_ “I’ll crush you, Mine-chin.” _

_ “Some friends you are!” Aomine practically sobbed. “Akashi, it’s not what you think-” _

_ “I’ll thank you to never speak of my sister like that again, even if she is attempting to steal Tetsuna from me. Be prepared to be punished, Daiki.” _

_ And that was the day Aomine died. While his death was happening, the other Miracles were whispering to each other with fierce curiosity.  _

_ “Saika is trying to steal Tetsuna?” _

_ “From what I hear, she’s never succeeded.” _

* * *

 

Present Day

“Love, I apologize dearly for my sister’s lack of control and self-dignity,” Seijuro says as he waltzes Tetsuna across the floor, “She will be stopping this behavior shortly, I will make sure of it.”

“It’s not such a big deal, Akashi-kun,” Tetsuna replies, “I’m rather used to it.”

“All the more reason it cannot be tolerated,” Seijuro replies firmly, “She will be punished for her actions, believe me.”

“And I, Akashi-kun?”

“And what about you, love?”

“Will you punish me too? For letting it go on for so long?” Tetsuna whispers with ever a hint of mischief, batting her glossy black lashes. 

A smirk makes its way to Seijuro’s face. “My, my. Even a sweet little thing like yourself can be so naughty. What ever shall I do with you?”

“Anything you want,” Tetsuna says back, “I just want to be yours, please.”

“My dear,” Seijuro takes a stronger grip of her hand as he leads her to only plains of their own, “You already are, very much as I am yours.  _ Nobody _ will ever change that. The day that someone takes you away from me is the day the world shall  _ burn _ . I will personally see to it myself.”

“You would do that for me?”

“I would do  _ anything _ for you, Tetsuna. In fact, after tonight, I promise she will never try and come between us again.”

“You seem so certain, Akashi-kun.”

“Believe me love, I am. Are you still taking your pills?”

“What?! Yes, of course I’m still taking them! Please do try and keep your voice down.”

“I apologize, my love. It simply excites me that I still get to release myself inside of you.” 

“Akashi-kun!”

“Sorry, love.” A chuckle. “Let me fill up a plate for you at the buffet.”

“I wouldn’t have to take any pills if you agree to use condoms,” Tetsuna grumbles as Akashi smirking, piles lobster, freshwater oyster, and other extravagant foods onto her plate. 

“Eat up, my love. You will need your strength for the things I will do to you tonight.”

“Good grief, Akashi-kun, if anybody heard you…”

“Believe me, they wouldn’t enjoy it so much either,” Mayuzumi mutters, looking up from the bin of caviar rolls. 

Tetsuna blushes a mile as Seijuro replies with a smirk, “Good evening to you as well, Chihiro.”

 

This was turning out to be the longest night of Saika’s life. After a hopeless pursuit of three years, she was low on energy and running out of ideas. Maybe Tetsuna wasn’t meant for her after all, but that idea still hurt her a lot to accept. She’d tried her best, and yet her best still hadn’t been good enough. She was Akashi Saika, heiress to the Akashi Empire, the great daughter of Masaomi and Shiori, the most enviable couple in Japan, and gushed to be a breathtaking beauty. She could have anything in the world, except for the one she desired the most. 

She wishes she’d been born a man. Maybe then Tetsuna would give her a second glance. 

She’s on her second glass of wine for the evening when she feels a tap on her shoulder. Turning to whoever would  _ dare _ , she loses her scowl after the young man smiles at her. 

“I don’t believe we’ve met,” he says, “My name is Nijimura Shuzo.” 

For the first time in her life, Saika finds herself at a loss for words.

“May I get your name?”

She takes another sip. “It’s Saika. Akashi Saika.”

This man-Nijimura Shuzo-lets out a low whistle. “I should’ve known you’re related to Akashi,” he says, “You two look so much alike. Of course, you are a thousand percent more beautiful.”

Saika isn’t sure where her feet are anymore. She allows herself to take a couple of steps away from this Nijimura, only leading to her stumbling in the process.

Immediately his arms were around her, helping her to steady her fall. “Careful there! You alright?”

“I am, thank you.” She should have been furious. She should have been revolted that a man would dare touch her. She never thought she’d be attracted to a man. 

“Tell me about yourself,” she says instead. Soon she learns that he used to be the captain at Teiko before Seijuro but they’d never met considering she didn’t concern herself with the basketball team (though she considers herself to be on the same level as that of the Miracles), he quit the team to spend more time with his healing father, and he’d returned from schooling in America. 

“I see that you’ve met Nijimura-senpai,” Seijuro says, and one could hear the smile protruding in his voice as he walks over with a glowing and romanced Tetsuna in arm. 

“I have,” Saika says, throwing both of them a rather sour look. Though her gaze softens as it lands back on Nijimura. “It is a shame we are only meeting now.”

“Better late than never,” Tetsuna supplies with a soft voice. For the first time in a long time, she smiles at Saika. 

And though her heart did not skip a beat this time, Saika feels a warmth finality settle within her, once and for all. “I suppose you are right, Tetsuna.”

“I heard that Nijimura-senpai was quite the activist back in America,” Seijuro adds. They all glance at Nijimura, who scratches the back of his head with a chuckle. 

“It was quite the unique experience,” he says with a rather sheepish grin, “Perhaps I can tell you about it over dinner sometime?”

Saika’s cheeks turn the color of her hair, but she holds her gaze. “Perhaps. Depends on where you take me.” 

As she and Nijimura further converse, Seijuro whisks Tetsuna out onto one of their balconies, where the moon washes upon them like a tiny spotlight. 

“I am happy for Akashi-San,” she whispers into Seijuro’s ear as he entwines his arms around her. 

“Me too,” he kisses her cheek, and she holds him close to her, “She has learnt to open her minds, just like we five did when we faced each other again.”

“Nijimura-san will be able to tame her,” Tetsuna says with a smile.

“Perhaps.” Seijuro agrees. “Or perhaps he will take her out for gari gari kun.”

Tetsuna lets out a twinkly laugh, and it’s still the most beautiful sound Seijuro has ever heard. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be for Akakuro Week Day 1 Home & Family (oops). I hope you've enjoyed it nonetheless, leave me a comment on what you think about fem Akashi! :)


End file.
